shrekadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
The Final Battle/Reinforcements arrive
This is how The Final Battle and Reinforcements arrive goes in The Ending of the End. makes his report Acronix: Every prisoner is back in their cells. Tirek: Now we can hunt down the rest of the-- General Cryptor: Uh, we might have to wait on that. points at the Windigos Tirek: Windigos? Pythor: Cozy Glow? Cozy Glow: Don't ask me. Pythor: Krux? Krux: They feed off of hatred. The Overlord: Hm. I did not expect to fight alongside you. gets ready The Omega: What is the one thing you Alicorns care about the most? sees through their minds sighs The Omega: Why do you even care about Ninja more than your own subjects? The Omega: Millions of years later, you won't remember the Ninja's names. are angered taunts them The Omega: You are princesses. But only in form. In your hearts, I sense uncertainty and doubt. strikes his staff at them, flying them back up The Omega: Part of you wants to understand the humans, to stay with them. blasts him gets back up The Omega: You only delay the inevitable. We cannot be defeated. Princess Celestia: You will be! The Omega: Grogar was my best friend. And now I will avenge him. Princess Luna: "Avenge him"? What are you talking about? The Omega: The real Grogar hasn't been seen since. Now I will avenge him by destroying the legacy of Gusty the Great. Twilight Sparkle: And how's that? The Omega: By getting rid of the power of creation. The Omega: How does that make you feel, Ninja? That the Alicorns care for you more than their own subjects. are angered blasts him [ The Overlord: Sorry, but I have a new mission now. Protecting these realms! is enraged powers up The Overlord: I will conquer these realms, even if it means I have to save them from you first. fires [ The Overlord: This grows tiresome. I think it's time we evened things out a bit. turns into an Oni he fights the Omega The Omega: You are dark lord. the Overlord away But only in form. In your heart, I sense uncertainty and doubt. strikes his staff at him, flying him back up the steps The Omega: Part of you longs to understand these pitiful beings. To be one of them. Your hopes weaken you. he blasts him Tirek: Turns out that the Magic of Friendship is your biggest weakness. A fitting end to your pathetic story. Baron approaches them Iron Baron: Any last words? stands up Lloyd: You'll never defeat us or break our friendship! We'll stand united, no matter the cost, or danger! villains laugh fire, but a shield protects them General Cryptor: Huh? is surprised Cole: Cool. sees the Resistance Kai: Guys? others see the Resistance pegasi distract the villains Tirek: Don't let them escape! Cozy Glow: Which ones? General Kozu: Destroy them all! Resistance overwhelms the villains as Thorax gets to the Mane Six and the Ninja Thorax: The changelings won't fool them forever. And I don't know how long the unicorns' shield will hold. Jay: Uh, what just happened? Twilight Sparkle: I don't understand. How are you all here? Gallus: That's kinda our fault. Smolder: You know those long lectures about friendship you gave at school? Nya: Yeah? steps up Sandbar: We all know the story of Hearth's Warming Eve! We can defeat the windigos together! Berryshine: You really think if we all sing a couple songs, everything will be fine? Sandbar: It's not just singing that saved the founders of Equestria! It's what it represented! stands up Rasberry Dazzle: Earth ponies, unicorns, and Pegasi becoming friends! We learned at Twilight's school that friendship is the most powerful magic there is! agrees Hyper Sonic: Focusing on our differences keeps us divided! Villains and creatures like the windigos use that division against us! Yakyakastand, Yona rallies the yaks Yona: Yaks strong. Ponies strong. But yaks and ponies stronger together! Yaks must be loyal to pony friends! the Dragon Lands, Smolder gives a speech Smolder: I know helping other creatures by being kind and generous sounds lame. But I've seen how powerful it can be! Griffonstone, Gallus rallies the Griffions Gallus: Playing together! Singing together! Even laughing together! That's what real heroes looks like! Seaquestria, Silverstream gives a speech Silverstream: Were we really happy by ourselves at the bottom of the ocean? Be honest! It's the ponies that showed us a better way! the Changeling Kingdom, Ocellus rallies her fellow Changelings Ocellus: They've taught us how powerful love and the Magic of Friendship truly is! We can't let them stand alone! We're their friends! They need us! flashback ends The Overlord: I am not one of you. Lloyd: Maybe, but you're a part of Equestria as the rest of us. Overlord looks at the Magic of Friendship and begins thinking when he hears the Young Six's voices in his head Sandbar: (voice) It's not just singing that saved the founders of Equestria! It's what it represented! Yona: (voice) Yaks strong. Ponies strong. But yaks and ponies stronger together! Yaks must be loyal to pony friends! Smolder: (voice) I know helping other creatures by being kind and generous sounds lame. But I've seen how powerful it can be! Gallus: (voice) Playing together! Singing together! Even laughing together! That's what real heroes looks like! Silverstream: (voice) Were we really happy by ourselves at the bottom of the ocean? Be honest! It's the ponies that showed us a better way! Ocellus: (voice) They've taught us how powerful love and the Magic of Friendship truly is! We can't let them stand alone! We're their friends! They need us! The Overlord: growls begrudgingly joins the fray rainbow appears villains are scared Cozy Glow: This is bad, right? Samukai: Who knew the Magic of Friendship was too strong to break? look at him rainbow overpowers the villains are back to normal is terrified